72 Last Hours
by Nukarumi-Chan
Summary: Ichiruki fanfiction. 72 hours. Her 72 last hours. "–I would totally change places with you right now" "–So, I'll be always here by you side, just like now –She smiled reassuringly at him– And I'm sure we will meet once again" Hope you enjoy!


**_A/N: Hey, this is my first Ichiruki fanfiction. I just started the anime a while ago so I'm not an expert at it. Also, I advice you... english is not my best subject at school, so yeah, you are already warned. You may want to listen to some sad instrumental/soundtrack/ost song while reading this, it gives the story a better effect. :)_**

**_WARNING: Character Dies._**

**_Enjoy!_**

–Etto…Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo lifted up his head, he saw the nurse standing in front of him.

–You may see her now –she said.

Ichigo headed to Rukia's room. When he saw her, immobile in the hospital's bed, he almost cried. She looked so…petite, so weak, so… pale, pale as dead. Her eyes were closed and one of her hands was over the bed sheets, open, like waiting for someone to take it. So Ichigo did.

–Oi –Ichigo called her.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo watching her from above.

–Hey –She whispered.

–How…how are you feeling? –He asked her. That was a stupid question though, she was not okay, she was gravely injured, she was…she was…about to die.

–Well –She started, speaking with difficulty– The doctors say there's nothing they can do…so…I guess I'm not okay, hehe

Ichigo glanced to the floor, heartbroken, hearing those words coming out of her mouth binged him such a big pain.

He just couldn't resist it any more; the tears started rolling through his cheeks.

The sarcastic smile Rukia had on her lips disappeared as she saw Ichigo crying. Rukia realized how stupid she was by saying that.

–Ichigo, I'm sorry –She said, tighten the grip of their hands.

–I-Idiot –He told her, covering his eyes with his free arm–That's my line

–It is not

–Yes it is! –He said, with cracking voice– …Yes it is…

Rukia stared at him for a few seconds. Then he speak again:

–I couldn't protect you –He whispered.

–You don't have to protect me, actually I'm glad you weren't there, you could had ended just like me, or even worse

–I would totally change places with you right now –He said removing the arm from his now red eyes.

–Don't say that

–I would totally change places with you right now –He repeated, his voice and glare more firmly this time.

Rukia sighed but then chuckled kindly.

–You idiot –She responded– Any way…how did I ended up here? in a hospital I mean

–Well… I suddenly stopped feeling your reiatsu, so I searched for you and when I find you…I just… –He took a deep breathed and decided to skip that part of the story– I just headed you up with Orihime but she couldn't do nothing, so…I bring you here, because maybe the doctors could have done something, but…

–Shhh, It's okay, I understand –She stopped him.

It passed a few moments of complete silence.

–72 hours approximately –Ichigo whispered.

–72 hours approximately –Rukia repeated, starting to softly caress Ichigo's hand with her thumb.

Ichigo looked at her for a second, without saying a word. Then he brought his free hand to her face and cupped it. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. Rukia smiled at his touch and cuddled her face in his hand, just like a cat would do.

–May I…–Ichigo paused, but then continued: –Kiss you?

Rukia looked deeply at his eyes. Ichigo did the same but with a pledging look in them.

Then she smiled softly and slowly closed her eyes.

Ichigo leaned forward to her, their faces getting closer and closer.

Until their lips touched.

They didn't did nothing, they didn't move a muscle, they just kept their lips united for a long moment.

Her lips where dry and cold as ice, and this made Ichigo remember about her actual state. The kiss made him forget about everything for a moment. But then..again…

He started to cry again in between the kiss.

Rukia could feel his tears crashing in her cheeks and his body starting to tremble. Also he held her hand tighter.

They broke the kiss and Rukia opened her eyes, just to see Ichigo with his eyes still closed tightly and his tears falling from his eyes.

Rukia also started to cry, just a little bit less and softly, because she didn't want Ichigo to see her cry at her lasts moments.

She embraced his neck with her arms and made him get closer to her, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He immediately lay at her side in the bed and hugged her waist, continuing crying silently in her neck.

–I…I love you so much –He whispered in her ear between his whining.

Rukia's face turned in pure sadness but at the same time in pure happiness.

–I love you more –She also whispered to him.

She heard a soft laugh in between his cry.

–Why do you…why do you have to leave me now? Now that I really know I love you and that you love me too

–I won't ever leave you –She said with a smile on her face– we have our bond, our link right?

–Y-Yeah…

–So, I'll be always here by you side, just like now –She smiled reassuringly at him– And I'm sure we will meet once again

Ichigo stopped crying and now he was just looking at her. Then he closed his eyes and cuddled in her neck.

–You promise?

–I promise

She turned her face and gives him a forehead kiss. Then he lifted his face up a little bit and caught her lips in his once again.

72 hours passed.

And well…you already know what happened then.


End file.
